Voldemorts disguise
by NomNomNom529
Summary: What is President Snow was actually Voldy in disguise? What if district 13 was actually Hogwarts? HP/HG crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my fanfiction, so criticism is appreciated!

Prim POV

HI! Im Primrose Everdeen, sister to Katniss Everdeen, Campion of the 74th annual hunger games.I am a beautiful almost 11 year old girl who always lives in her sisters shadow. I originally lived in District 12 under President Snow. He was a really cruel and mean creature. Im not even sure if he's a human or what.

When all the fame was on Katniss after she won the games, I, always being her shadow, was left all alone. People never think of poor Prim when there is a magnificent Katniss to visit. So in the few months after Katniss came out of the games, I had a lot of alone time. It was during this time that I met Aberforth Dumbledore.

Abe became my best friends in those few months. He was on a recruiting mission for his magical school which was hidden in the ruins of District 13. His brother, Albus, was the headmaster of the said school and they needed help because the evil, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was going to attack and the school needed to be protected by powerful witches and wizards.

That is why he is here. Apparently, Albus sensed a great out burst of magic from district 12 and so he sent Abe to come and check it out. It seems as though there is a very powerful witch or wizard here.

Abe and I have been trying really hard to figure out who this mysterious person would be. I cant think of anyone and Abe can only sense these random bursts of magic sometimes. Its weird because those times are when I feel very strong emotions...

Aberforth POV

(In Albus's office at Hogwarts)

"So you're telling me that there is a powerful person in District 12 that I have to go, find, explain about us, explain about You-Know-Who, get them on our side, bring back here, and teach all about our lovely lives? Did i forget anything?" I exclaimed to my dear brother.

"Oh, and you have to sneak them away quietly so that President Snow doesn't get suspicious and come to investigate. And make sure they are ok with leaving and never going back or seeing their family ever again because once they come here, they can never go back. Ever," my annoying brother said with a smirk. Oh boy, my job is going to be fun! Note the sarcasm.

I was not very impressed that Albus was making me do this, but since he has a school to run and he wanted me to get out of my little goat filled pub for a bit and 'live a little' as he puts it, I finally gave in after weeks of saying no. Did I mention that he even pulled the Arianna card? Oh, I was NOT very impressed with my dear loving brother.

I huffed in annoyance and straightened my dress rope that Albus insisted I wear so that I looked professional. I checked my pocket to make sure that my trunk that I shrunk was still there, and feeling the familiar wooden lump, I got ready to disapperate.


	2. Chapter 2

Prim POV

I met Abe when I was out exploring Victor's Village a few weeks after we moved in there. I was wondering along the rocky path, around the beautifully tended gardens, smelling all the red roses and just being really happy. For the first time in my life I didn't have to work my little 10 year old butt off just to eat a little bit of supper. Every day I got three square meals of food, something that I had never had before Katniss went to the games. So anyways, I was just walking around chilling when I saw him.

He just appeared out of no where and was standing about 20 feet away from me on the path, looking at the rose bushes, mumbling under his breath. He was very old. And odd.

From what I could see of him, he was wearing what looked like one of my night gowns that I wear to bed. It was royal blue with navy stitching patterns all around it. His long gray hair was slicked back into a loose ponytail that went down to his mid-back.

Immediately, I wanted to go and meet him. He just had an aurora about him that made you want to be close to him, because you knew that you were going to be safe, because he would protect you.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm not sure what compelled me to do what I did next. Maybe it was his aurora. Maybe I was just so lonely. Or maybe it was some greater force inside of me that I had no idea about. Whatever it was, it was strange. For I, Primrose Everdeen, the extremely nervous , stuttering and shy shadow of Katniss Everdeen, walked up to the strange man, and started to talk to him.

" H-hello s-sir. I-I'm P-Primrose E-Everdeen" I stuttered.

"Why hello Ms. Everdeen," I giggled, "I am Aberforth Dumbledore" he replied, turning around.

I gasped. He was beautiful. His wise old blue eyes looked as if they had seen great tragedy in their many years. His face was covered in wrinkles. He had a kind smile on his face that made me want to smile right back up at him. He was quite taller than me, so when he saw me craning my head up to look at his face, he slowly bent down to my height.

"H-hello Mr. Dum-dumer-dumerdr... Mr.S-sir" I said, slightly embarrassed. I looked down at my feet in shame.

He laughed at my expression, "It's ok Ms. Everdeen, how about you call me Abe? I think that will be easier to remember," he said smiling slightly.

"O-ok A-abe. That sound good. W-why don't you call me P-prim instead of M-ms. Everdeen. Ms. Everdeen is m-my mum, n-not me. A-and I think it might b-be easier for you to r-remember," I suggested.

His booming laugh echoed through the garden.

"Abe, w-why d-don't y-you come t-to my h-home w-with me? Y-you c-can m-meet m-my m-mom and m-my s-sist-ter K-kat-nis-ss. I d-don't r-recognize y-you from a-around h-here. W-where are y-you f-from? How l-long w-will you be s-staying? D-do you h-have anywhere t-to s-stay? I h-have a b-big h-house and y-you can s-stay there w-with me a-and be m-my f-friend."

"I will answer your questions in time Prim. But first, let me meet your family" Abe says smiling.


End file.
